Command and Conquer: Hades War
by CelticMadman
Summary: The war drags on. A new faction emerges. Sorry for the short description. If you flame I'll use them to cook food...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Thanks for at least opening the story up. Please, R&R. I know the first chapter is a little short so I am sorry…

**Chapter One: Out of No Where**  
_Just Outside of Baghdad, Iraq, 200 Hours_

_Forward Base: Gamma_

"What the hell?" American Private John Linkin thought aloud, "Holy Crap!" He ran to the phone in the radar room. "Get me the Brigadier General," He told the yeoman who picked up on the other end.

"What is it?" the Brigadier asked as he yawned. "Sir there are approximately fifty GLA-" The line went dead as GLA shells hit the building. An alarm sounded all throughout the base. Soon, ten Crusader tanks had taken up defensive positions around the base. While there was only a small number of them, the infantry was the bulk of the American force stationed there. Nearly two hundred Missile Defenders had taken up positions as well.

The enemy tanks started to come. There was nearly twice the amount of hostiles as they had thought, but the Missile Defenders were ready. In a few minutes the GLA tanks were cut down to seventy-five and the number was dropping quickly.

_A Few Miles North_

"The Purifier is nearly over its target," A GLA pilot said over his radio, "Permission to launch?" "Permission granted," Came the reply. Soon the plane was above the poorly defended base, within seconds the base was covered in a mix of deadly toxins.

The Missile Defenders quickly fell to the murderous anthrax while the Marauder Tanks made short work of the American Crusaders. Rebels waited for the toxins to clear, when they finally did the rebels charged in to claim the American buildings for their glorious cause.

Soon the base was repaired and in GLA hands. Production started quickly. Scores of Humvees and Crusader Tanks were being prepared. The only building that had been lost was Strategy Center which would take a little time to rebuild.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I am sorry for the short chapters; I guess I have been doing too much Role Playing on my message boards…

I own Nothing!

**Chapter Two**

_Al Asad, Iraq, 700 hours_

_American National HQ_

"Mother of God," The Brigadier said as he read the report on what had happened just a few hours ago. With in the hour he was looking over plans to retake the base. Satellite passes showed heat blooms in both the War Factory that had been there and one which the GLA had built after taking the base. There were scores of Crusaders and Humvees on the base. Missile Defenders, RPG Troopers, Pathfinders, and Rebels had been spotted entering the Humvees as well.

_Just Outside of Baghdad, Iraq, 800 Hours_

_Forward Base: Gamma_

The GLA Officer in charge of the operation was Col. Lei, a Japanese mercenary that had been bought permanently by the GLA. He looked over his forces. There were nearly three hundred vehicles, five hundred men, two hundred drones. He knew that the Americans would try to retake the base. Burton would be likely to lead the strike. There were Tunnel Networks along with Patriot Missile Systems going all over the base. Jarmen Kell stood by his side awaiting orders.

_Dublin, Ireland, 1000 hours_

_Emmett's Pub, PIRA HQ_

Brendan Crowley looked through the newspaper in his pub. The bartender came over every now and then to refill his Smithicks. A story caught his eye; another American base had been taken by the GLA. Crowley pulled out his secure cell phone and called the first number on his speed dial. "Patrick? It's Brendan, how would you like to visit Iraq?" Within minutes the PIRA enforcer was in the pub with his boss. "GLA? Iraq? Do you want me dead?" He asked. Brendan replied, "Look, with the Americans here in Europe there is little we can do. If we help this GLA get rid of America than we may get help for our cause. There is a plane headed for Iraq leaving Dublin International in an hour. Here's you ticket."

The PIRA is a terrorist group in Ireland; their goal is to have Northern Ireland under the Republic of Ireland's control.

Smithicks is an Irish beer that has recently been exported. I wish owned it but I don't.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Still I own none of C&C, nor do I own Smithicks, or any other brand name things you may see here…

I have fixed a problem with the places here…

----

_Belfast, Northern Ireland, 1000 hours_

_Emmett's Pub, PIRA HQ_

Brendan left close to fifty dollars on the counter for the bartender. He had to. The amount of Smithicks he had drunk should have killed him on the stool that he sat on.

Patrick O'Donnell looked at the ticket. "Oh shit…" he said under his breath as he watched his commanding officer walk out onto the street. He knew he had no choice but to go to Iraq. The police where compromised. If he went to them or fled the country the PIRA would surely kill him.

He quickly left the small, putrid pub and headed for his car. The old '93 Aston Martin was in surprisingly better shape than its appearance would lead one to believe. Brendan quickly got in and turned the key in the ignition. The engine started extremely quickly. He drove off down the street and onto the highway. He sped along it towards Dublin and his flight.

_Just Outside of Baghdad, Iraq, 300 Hours_

_Forward Base: Gamma_

Lei was tired. The noise of the War factories kept waking him up. It was a good thing though he didn't know it yet. He cursed the noises as he tried once again to fall asleep.

_Just Outside of Baghdad, Iraq, 300 Hours_

_Just south of Forward Base: Gamma_

Col. Burton was on the move. His target was in his sites. He sprinted towards the base, his knife at the ready. Satellite passes had shown that the enemy had failed to build patriots and stinger sites.

He could see that there were too many hostiles to take on alone. He was doing his recon. He slipped past the patrols and guard towers without any trouble. He continued towards what looked like the command post of the base. Once inside he quietly searched the rooms. There was a clicking noise behind him.

"So Colonel, we meet," Lei said as he moved in on the American, gun drawn and aimed at his head, "Drop your knife or your head will not make as much of a trophy as I had hoped." Burton did as he was told and dropped his weapon. "The machine gun and pistol too," Lei commanded. Once again Burton complied.

"Kell! Get out here!" The mercenary yelled. Groaning Kell responded as he walked out into the hall, "What is- Holy shit!" "Kell, escort this man to the detention center and make sure the guards keep their eyes on him the whole time, I don't want him to escape."

_Baghdad, Iraq, 800 Hours_

_Baghdad International Airport_

O'Donnell yawned as he stepped off the plane. "Goddamn jet lag," he muttered to himself. He grabbed his bags and went to the car rental. "What would you like?" the attendant asked. "I need some thing cheap," Patrick replied. The attendant looked at his computer, "We have a 1989 Ford available for five hundred a day, would you like insurance?" "Definitely," the Irishman responded.

A few minutes later he was on his way down a road towards the newly GLA base. The noise registered before he saw it. An RPG was hurtling towards his car. He swerved to try and avoid it but the back was caught in the explosion. The car somersaulted in the air and landed on its roof.

_Just Outside of Baghdad, Iraq, 300 Hours_

_Forward Base: Gamma_

"Hello," a voice said to Patrick as he came back into the world of consciousness. "According to your driver's license you are Patrick O'Donnell of Belfast correct?" the voice asked him. He grunted in reply. "I'll take that as a yes. Now tell me Patrick, what is an Irishman doing in here Iraq?" Silence. "I'll let you rest and gather your thoughts for a while. I'll be back."

----

AN: Longer at least…


End file.
